steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Homeworld
The Gem Homeworld, or simply Homeworld, is the home planet of the Gem race and presumed capital of the Gems' intergalactic empire. It was first mentioned in "Mirror Gem", and first fully appears in "The Trial". Description Little is known about the Gem Homeworld and its accurate history, culture, and society. It is at least known that Homeworld is a totalitarian, oligarchical society governed by the Great Diamond Authority; also, according to Bismuth, there are Gem "Elites" who are a superior class below the Diamonds and the lower classes work for them. Homeworld is a planet in a distant galaxy, which maintains an extensive empire of colony worlds, and constantly seeks to expand, as seen in "It Could've Been Great". Once suitable planets are located, they are exploited through facilities like the Kindergartens and then terraformed to be made fit for Gem settlements, which would include eliminating any pre-existing life on the planet. In "Log Date 7 15 2", Garnet mentioned that the Gem Homeworld is not located in the Milky Way galaxy, where Earth resides, but in a separate galaxy still visible from Earth. A strict caste system exists based on the Gem's gemstone, thus predetermining every Gem's role within their society. Deviation from the given social norms is harshly punished; for instance, when Ruby accidentally fused with Sapphire to create Garnet, she was sentenced to be shattered by Blue Diamond in "The Answer". Aside from the caste system, Gems on Homeworld are also divided into factions based on which Diamond they serve under. Homeworld is also technologically advanced, achieving intergalactic travel thousands of years before the beginning of the events of the series. According to Lapis Lazuli, it had become even more advanced since the Rebellion to the point of being unrecognizable when compared with the time that Lapis left, now possessing further technological achievements such as the Gem Warship and Gem Destabilizers. This advanced technology greatly contrasts the old and decrepit Gem technology left on Earth, which Peridot considers to be archaic. Homeworld's imperialistic and exploitative society indicates they are possibly a warlike society bent on wiping out organic life. Another possibility is that they simply do not care about non-Gem life forms, seeing them as inferior. The Gems primarily came to Earth for the reasons of building a colony and later destroying it after the Rebellion. History "Mirror Gem"/"Ocean Gem" Lapis Lazuli desired to return "home", referring to the Gem Homeworld. It can be seen that the Gem Homeworld is within a great distance from Earth and that Lapis Lazuli leaves Earth and travels in the direction of these stars to the Gem Homeworld. The stars are similar to what may be a map on the Galaxy Warp. "Space Race" Pearl mentions that the Galaxy Warp once served as a method of transport directly between Homeworld and Earth via the now inactive Homeworld Warp Pad. "Warp Tour" The Gem Homeworld is mentioned by name, and Peridot warps to Earth from there. The Homeworld Warp Pad is repaired by her Flask Robonoids for Peridot to perform a maintenance check. Upon her departure, Garnet destroys the Warp Pad with her gauntlets, once again preventing travel to and from Homeworld. "On the Run" Amethyst reveals that the Homeworld Gems created other Gems in a facility known as a Kindergarten. Amethyst, among many other Gems, is one of these creations. "Marble Madness" According to Peridot, Homeworld has records containing information. These records state that Gems were wiped out on Earth, which is what Homeworld presumed when the Corrupting Light went off. "The Message" Lapis Lazuli states that Homeworld is much more advanced, and she does not understand any of it. She contacted the Gems with technology that could communicate with the Wailing Stone, but only with help from Greg. "The Return"/"Jail Break" The Gem Warship, transporting Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli, is dispatched to Earth from Homeworld. It is supposed to return to Homeworld, but it crashes back to Earth. "Friend Ship" An Ancient Gem Colony Ship is visited by the Crystal Gems during their pursuit of Peridot. Such ships were the fastest way to travel between Earth and Homeworld before the building of the Warp Pads. "Catch and Release" Peridot had attempted to repair the Homeworld Warp again, successfully collecting all the pieces of the Warp Pad. Unfortunately, without her Flask Robonoids, she was unable to repair it completely. "When It Rains" Peridot reveals that it does not rain on the Gem Homeworld. According to her, Homeworld saw the Earth as unneeded and decided to use it for experimentation, apparently several centuries ago. One such experiment is the Cluster, composed of millions of Gem Shards. At this point, it is currently incubating in the Earth's core, but when it emerges, it will be big enough to destroy the planet. The only way to survive would be to destroy the Cluster before it hatches or to escape the planet. "Back to the Barn" Peridot mentions Homeworld when she explains that Pearls such as Pearl herself are servants there. "The Answer" Garnet mentions that Homeworld sent multiple diplomats to Earth, and it is revealed that there is another authority figure called Blue Diamond. "It Could've Been Great" While on the moon retrieving vital information on the Cluster, Peridot explains that Gem physiology is designed for the express purpose of aiding Homeworld's interstellar conquering. Later, she reveals Homeworld's original plan for terraforming the Earth. "Message Received" Peridot manages to contact Homeworld through a Diamond Communicator from the Gem Moon Base, and Yellow Diamond's base, presumably somewhere on or near Homeworld, is seen during her conversation with Peridot about sparing the Earth from the Cluster. "Log Date 7 15 2" Garnet points out Homeworld in the night sky and reveals that it is in another galaxy of its own, instead of the Milky Way. "Same Old World" Lapis Lazuli tells Steven about how she was caught in the middle of the Rebellion and mistaken for a Crystal Gem. A Homeworld soldier poofed her, and she was put into a mirror. Homeworld asked Lapis, now in the mirror, where the Crystal Gems' base was and who the leader was, but Lapis did not have the answers. When the Rebellion could not be stopped, Homeworld fled Earth and left Lapis behind on Earth. "Barn Mates" A Roaming Eye ship is sent to Earth from Homeworld with five Ruby soldiers inside. "Hit the Diamond" The Rubies sent to Earth from Homeworld reveal that they were sent by Yellow Diamond to find Jasper (who is the head of the "failed" Earth mission to escort Peridot). "Too Short to Ride" Peridot tells Steven and Amethyst that Homeworld's resources are depleting and newer generation (Era 2) Peridots lack basic powers and abilities. This may or may not limit newer generation Gems to have weapons or even fuse. "Monster Reunion" It is revealed that Centipeetle was the captain of a squadron sent from Homeworld to Earth during the Rebellion in an Ancient Gem Colony Ship, alongside her crew, to Earth by an unknown Gem commander. "Bismuth" Garnet tells Bismuth that the Gems on Homeworld outnumber the Crystal Gems by a huge amount. Bismuth reveals to Steven that Homeworld used Bismuths to "erect spires and temples for the Gem elites to enjoy". She also tells Steven that Bismuths were used to build arenas and spires were used for philosophers to think in. "Beta" Peridot reveals to Steven and Amethyst that Homeworld struggled to generate extra soldiers to compete with Rose's army halfway during the Rebellion, so they created the Beta Kindergarten: a rushed Kindergarten used to quickly get soldiers on the ground. "Earthlings" Jasper tells a Corrupted Gem that her weakness is what embarrasses Homeworld. She also tells Steven, Peridot, and Amethyst that every Gem is made to serve the Great Diamond Authority. Those who do not serve the Diamonds are to be shattered and is considered a disgraceful act. "Back to the Moon" The Rubies reveal that Homeworld Gems have to write up reports after completing missions, hinted at by Peridot when she had her Limb Enhancers. "Bubbled" Eyeball tells Steven that she heard rumors that there could still be Crystal Gems (including Rose Quartz) on Earth. These rumors could have possibly originated on Homeworld. "Kindergarten Kid" Peridot reveals that there are no Corrupted Gems on Homeworld. "Stuck Together" Aquamarine, Topaz, Steven, and Lars arrive on Homeworld via Aquamarine's Ship. They land in a green docking area, where the Topazes take Steven and Lars to different areas. "Wanted" Through the whole event, Steven and Lars are stranded on Homeworld attempting to escape and hide from the Great Diamond Authority, who are hunting them because of Rose Quartz's crimes. Caste System Homeworld maintains a strict caste system, with each type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place in the social pyramid, each with their own privileges and ordained purposes. Any Gem, who, in any way, digresses from their role, be it intentional or not, would be considered defective. Because there are so many of one type of Gem, the Homeworld Gems — except the Diamonds — distinguish themselves via coded serial numbers. So far the known castes are: Diamonds Diamonds are the highest caste, similar to royalty and referred to as the "matriarchs" of Gem society; they make up The Great Diamond Authority. All Homeworld Gems are fanatically loyal to the diamonds, seeing as Peridot formerly adored Yellow Diamond. Gems also appear to be categorized under their respective Diamonds, as Blue Diamond referred to Sapphire as being "of her court" and Peridot saying she was "made" for Yellow Diamond. They are also of a massive size, towering over the other types of Gems seen, even some fusions. Any form of infidelity displayed towards the Diamonds is considered punishable by death. Their honorific (from their subordinates) is "my Diamond". Sapphires Sapphires are of the nobility class, described as being rare aristocratic gems and part of the "Elite". They are able to see into the future using their "future vision". So far, Sapphires are the only non-fusion gem type shown with this ability. However, defective Sapphires like Padparadscha are only able to have visions of events slightly in the past. Their honorific is "your clarity". Lapis Lazulis Lapis Lazulis were made to terraform, as stated by Yellow Diamond. Peridot states that Lapis Lazulis are typically partial to water and flying. It is unclear how high they rank in the caste system, though they seem at least roughly equal to (or higher/lower than) Peridots. Lapis Lazulis' use of terraforming planets presumably explains Lapis Lazuli's ability to manipulate massive bodies of water with ease (and possibly explaining her enjoying farming). Agates So far, only Holly Blue Agate is the only Agate shown in the show. She is in charge of a group of Quartz soldiers and manages Pink Diamond's Zoo. Quartzes of her type seem to have a higher ranking than standard "made-for-battle" ones. Their purpose seems to be administrative in nature. "What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)?" implies that they are meant to be terrifying figures that intimidate Gems under them into obedience. Morganites While the exact role of a Morganite is unknown, they are known to be in charge of lower ranking Gems. The fusers the make up Rhodonite once belonged to a Morganite. Aquamarines Aquamarines' roles are unknown, but according to Pearl, as well as Aquamarine's own gloating, they seem to have a high rank in Homeworld's hierarchy. The only Aquamarine seen was the one sent to Earth by the Diamonds in order to retrieve different "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. Rebecca Sugar says that Aquamarines are one of the very high ranked Blue Gems on Homeworld.1 Bismuths Bismuths are the building caste, in charge of constructing temples, spires, arenas and other structures for the aristocratic members of Gem society on both Homeworld and Gem colonies. As such, they possess a broad stature for intensive physical labor, above average resistance to heat and damage, and hands capable of fluidly changing form, without the need for typical Gem shapeshifting, to fit a wide variety of purposes. Unknown Green Gem Currently, the Centipeetle's Gem type is unknown. However, her role in gem society is shown in "Monster Reunion". These green Gems travel in large groups, flying on Gem spaceships and landing on Gem colonies. Once they arrive, they begin development and build structures on the planet. Nephrites Not much is known about Nephrites in the caste, but they have been mentioned to pilot Gem Ships. Peridots Peridots serve mainly as technicians and Kindergarteners, sometimes performing field assignments on other planets, such as the Peridot who befriends Steven. Their exact role is currently unknown; however, they are higher than Pearls (but not high enough to own a pearl of their own). Era 2 Peridots are given Limb Enhancers to compensate for their lack of abilities older gems have, due to the depletion of resources on Homeworld. One Peridot, so far, has been shown to have telekinetic capabilities over metallic objects. Topazes Topazes' roles are seem to be soldiers, obeying orders and acting as bodyguards for their assigned Gem. A fusion of two Topazes was sent to Earth by the Diamonds in order to retrieve different "variations" of humans for Pink Diamond's Zoo. These two Topazes are incredibly efficient at trapped and engulfed within the fusion. Topaz is especially proficient at this. Rebecca Sugar says that Topazes are a very high ranking Yellow Gems.2However, they are not as highly ranked as Aquamarines. Quartzes Quartzes are a soldier caste. Made to fit the role of an elite warrior, Quartzes have incredible height, broad shoulders, and an intimidating muscular build. Rose Quartz and Jasper both fit this description. Amethyst is also a Quartz, although she does not fit the description because she "stayed in the ground too long", and was, therefore, overcooked. Some Quartzes are used as bodyguards and escorts, as shown by Jasper. They appear to be less numerous than Rubies. According to Ian Jones-Quartey, some have defensive powers as well (like Rose's) since "they can't all be tanks". Quartzes were described to be "huge, loyal soldiers". Jasper states that Quartzes are made to fight and that Jaspers, specifically, always get what they want. Some Quartzes also act as guards at Homeworld outposts, such as Pink Diamond's Zoo. Quartz is the largest known Gem type with Gems including Amethysts, Carnelians, Jaspers, and Rose Quartzes. Rubies Rubies are another type of soldier caste. Garnet describes them as "common", seeing as they are all originally identical to one another. They appear to be used as personal escorts and bodyguards for high-ranking Gems. Seeing as they are so numerous, inferred from Ruby's comment of there being "tons" of her, Rubies are considered somewhat unimportant and highly expendable grunts, though they compensate by fusing together into bigger constructs of themselves. Rubies are also sent to different planets to seek out specific Gems. As Rubies are merely common soldiers, they are not very intelligent, being easily fooled by Steven's claims that Jasper is on Neptune and Amethyst's obvious disguise as Jasper, and according to Holly Blue Agate they are seen as being incompetent or irresponsible. Pearls Pearls are servants in the caste. Described by Peridot as "someone's shiny toy", Pearls serve as domestics and ladies-in-waiting to their owners. They are expected only to serve and be submissive and obedient. Their work consists of domestic tasks such as cleaning or holding their owners' things. Pearls are also status symbols on Homeworld reserved for higher castes, as Peridot comments that the idea of a Peridot owning a pearl is a ridiculous notion. Pearls may also be earned by committing an act of heroism towards the Diamonds, as Eyeballstates in "Bubbled". As seen in "Gem Heist", Pearls also serve the function of footmen, opening doors for their masters; they are expected to consistently exhibit subservience by remaining silent unless spoken to and remaining a few paces behind their superior when walking with them. They also provide simple luxuries like singing, as seen in "That Will Be All". Physically, all Pearls appear to have a slender form and a beak-like nose. They can also be "customized" to resemble their owners in color, appearance, and Gem placement, (as seen from Yellow and Blue Pearl). However, this is not always the case, as Pearl successfully passed off being Sapphire's Pearl despite sharing no resemblance to her "owner". Rose Quartzes Every Rose Quartz in existence currently resides in the Rose Quartz Bubble Room in Pink Diamond's Zoo. They are all bubbled, and will presumably stay bubbled forever. While Blue Diamond only wishes to keep the Rose Quartzes around for the sake of preserving Pink Diamond's legacy, Yellow Diamond wishes that every Rose Quartz be shattered because one of them started the rebellion and shattered Pink Diamond. While being Quartz soldiers, Rose Quartzes are known for their defensive powers rather than the typical offensive abilities Quartzes have. Zircons Zircons act as lawyers for the courts of the Gem Homeworld. Presumably they have no choice over what cases they prosecute for or defend, as revealed in The Trial, and they are assigned cases instead. Fusions Fusions are weapons in the caste. They are used in times of war, seen as objects rather than their own beings. A fusion outside of battle is considered highly inappropriate and extremely unorthodox, being regarded as disgusting, embarrassing or discomforting to behold (as inferred from Jasper and Peridot's reactions towards Garnet). To a further extent, only fusions of the same gem type are seen as acceptable (such as a fusion consisting of several rubies). Fusions between Gems of different varieties is considered even more of an abnormality in Gem society, as the Gem diplomats in "The Answer" referred to Garnet as "disgusting" and "unheard of". Another fusion, Rhodonite, was replaced by their commander, Morganite after she found out that their component gems liked to fuse. Off Colors Gems that are referred to as "off-colored" are defective, and thus serve no use to the Gem Empire. If caught, off-colored Gems are shattered. Eras Eras refers to different points in Gem history. ''"Resources are dwindling on Homeworld. They can't make Gems like they used to. That's why they give Era 2 Peridots technological enhancements because we... don't have powers." ''- Peridot, "Too short to ride" Era 1 Things labeled as "Era 1" were created by the shortage of resources on Homeworld. Some examples of Era 1 artifacts are the majority of the Gem structures on Earth, and the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Era 1 Gems possess all standard Gem abilities. Era 2 At a certain point in time after the Rebellion, Homeworld began running low on resources. To compensate, Homeworld Gems manufactured Gems with fewer abilities to continue Gem production on Homeworld. Some Era 2 Gems are given technological enhancements to make up for their inferior nature. Era 2 ships, such as the Roaming Eye, are known to be more advanced than Era 1 ships. Technology Over the past 5,000 years, the Homeworld Gems have developed advanced technology unfamiliar to the earthbound Crystal Gems. However, even 5,000 years prior, Gem technology was already considerably high-tech, already having invented things like space travel and holographic projection. In "Monster Reunion", it is revealed that some explosion or flash of light (inferred to be sound-related) used by the Diamonds, caused the corruption of Gems into monsters. In contrast to earlier Gem technology, which is notably rock and light based, some recent Homeworld innovations have seemingly electrical and plastic components, including destabilizers or robonoids.